ssb_clashfandomcom-20200215-history
Realgam Tower (Clash)
Realgam Tower is a stage in Super Smash Bros. Clash. It's a tower where Pokémon trainers can participate in colosseum battles, purchase items, play bingo and take part in battle simulations. It plays a major role in Pokémon Colosseum and a minor one in Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness. It's one of the two Pokémon stages in the game. Realgam Tower is where Jigglypuff challenges you. Stage Mechanics Realgam Tower is a pretty standard fighting arena. When this stage is loaded, the fighters are seen going up on an elevator, but no part of the fight actually takes place here. The battle actually starts when the fighters enter the Tower's main attraction: The Realgam Colosseum. Much like stages such as Smashville, the appearance of the sky varies depending on real life time. *8:00pm - 6:00am gets you a pitch black sky. *6:00pm - 8:00pm gets you a sunset. *12:00pm - 6:00pm gets you a rather sunny day. *6:00am - 12:00pm gets you in the middle of the sun rising up. The Colosseum is pretty big, being about 1.3x the size of Final Destination. The walls the separate the audience from the competition will wallbounce characters on contact, like in Downtown China. However, there is a catch. This stage has a destroyable floor. If the main Colosseum ground is damaged enough, the floor breaks and anyone who falls into it is found in the Colosseum underground layer. It's not very far down, though; most characters can make it back up to the main Colosseum. This area has walkoff edges meaning if you go to far you'll automatically lose a stock. You'll regenerate in the main Colosseum, though. A section of the floor usually gets repaired after 40 seconds. Once it's repaired, it can not be broken again. If the floor becomes completely repaired while people are still in the underground, springs activate to bring them back onto the floor. Why this happens you're better off not knowing. A large, destroyable arena, but with very little gimmicks that I'd say is a solid counterpick. There is some luck involved, but most matches revolve entirely around skill. Obviously defensive characters enjoy this place; a Funky Kong or Samus player is probably going to play here often. The grapplers, like Bowser hate this place. Most other characters probably fight on here better than they would on, say Final Destination but it's not a huge deal. Music *Pokémon Main Theme (Pokémon Series) *Kanto Gym Leader Battle (Pokémon Red & Blue) *Johto Gym Leader Battle (Pokémon Gold & Silver) *'Rival Battle (Pokémon Gold & Silver)' *'Deoxys Battle (Pokémon FireRed & LeafGreen)' *Trainer Battle (Pokémon Ruby & Sapphire) *Legendary Pokémon Battle (Pokémon Diamond & Pearl) *'Cynthia Battle (Pokémon Diamond & Pearl)' *'Giratina Battle (Pokémon Platinum)' *'Cipher Admin Battle (Pokémon Colosseum, Original)' *Colosseum 2 (Pokémon Colosseum, Original) *Colosseum 3 (Pokémon Colosseum, Original) *'Miror B. Battle (Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness, Original)' Songs are remixed unless noted otherwise. Songs in bold are unlockable. Category:Stages Category:Pokémon universe